


Ironfamily Game Night (AKA How to Destroy Relationships in 3 Seconds or Less)

by TheSmallestThings



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Game Night, Gen, How Do I Tag, Inspired By Tumblr, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Short One Shot, Those movies did not happen and everyone is happy ok, Uno destroys relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmallestThings/pseuds/TheSmallestThings
Summary: Just a quick little one-shot I wrote well over a year ago and never published.Follows Peter joining Tony and the Gang for game nights, realizing that it was a mistake, but doing The Most to win at least once. Little does he realize just how bad of an idea Uno is until he actually plays it with them.Seriously just a cute, short fic about Peter at game nights and him losing his mind as a result of Uno.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Ironfamily Game Night (AKA How to Destroy Relationships in 3 Seconds or Less)

Peter never understood why so many people hated Mr. Stark.

Of course, they didn’t know him, he reasoned, and to hate somebody without even knowing a single thing about who they actually were was just judgemental and immature.

No, Peter never understood why Tony was so hated until he joined in on family game nights, and while he would never say he hated the man, he could see why people saw him as a heartless monster. Because when it came to competition, the man was completely ruthless.

The first time Peter learned this lesson was when he had challenged Tony, who was still “Mister Stark” to him, to a game of Risk. Very quickly, he realized that the world was completely _fucked_ if Iron man changed sides and pursued his inevitable route of villainy. 

Following that day, he was officially invited to what Tony called his “own personal hell, Peter, seriously, I didn’t even want to rope you into this mess, but Pepper insisted and I’ve learned to never tell that woman no unless I want my body to never be found again, honestly she’s terrifying--” and what Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy affectionately called “Family Game Night.”

However, there was a _slight_ problem with the term “game night,” as most games had, at some point either prior to Peter’s participation or soon following it, been completely banned from game night.

Jenga? Out of the question. Challenging two engineers to a game ends with a screaming match between best friends and a destroyed lab, where wooden blocks will continue to be found for months.

Monopoly? Forget it, you’d be either murdered by Pepper Potts with a grin on her face or completely decimated by Tony, who just seemed bored the entire time as he bought up every single business on the board.

Any card games were a disaster waiting to happen, what with the excellent poker faces that everyone (save Peter) had developed. So after a particular incident where a Poker game led to Peter being told to leave the room, after which he heard what sounded like a full on fight between Tony and Happy, he had to be taken home by Pepper.

So if nothing else, the game nights were… _interesting_ , albeit dangerous.

Regardless of that fact, Peter loved them. Loved the sense of friendship--even family-- that came with it most of the time. That didn’t mean that he liked losing any less though. 

So, with Ned, MJ, and Aunt May’s help, he devised a plan to win once and for all with a game of Uno!™. 

All of his practice seemed like it was paying off too, at least when he played with all of his friends. Every time he played Uno now, he won, and as his winning streak rose, so did his confidence.

Come the following month’s game night, he felt sure he was ready, and after working on suit upgrades in the lab, he took the initiative to suggest Uno.

A suggestion that was met with Tony’s bewildered, “Wait, Uno? Seriously? Have we never played Uno before?”

“Uh,” Pete spun his chair around, looking for wherever his mentor had disappeared to, “Not that I can remember, no? Plus it’s mostly just the luck of the draw, so that should mean less maiming, right?”

“Kid, you can’t seriously think that Uno is just random chance,” and there was Tony, appearing suddenly from where he was working on his suit, “I mean, it is, mostly, but there’s strategy in it too, that’s why everybody gangs up on the person closest to getting Uno.”

“So what, you think you’re going to win?”

“Of course. I normally do.”

“Sure, Mister Stark. I’ll make sure to tell that to Miss Potts the next time we play Monopoly.”

The glare Tony gave Peter could melt steel, and was followed up with a muttered, “We are _not_ playing Monopoly again. All of you conspired against me and I didn’t appreciate it, so Monopoly is banned.”

“Aw, just ‘cause you lost, Mister Stark? I don’t think that’s very fair. _Or_ good sportsmanship,” The kid had a devilish smirk on his face, looking for all the world like the cat that got the canary, “In fact, Mister Stark, I don’t think you can really be considered a good sport when it comes to games at all, at least not after last time--”

“You know what, Pete? You’re grounded. No dessert tonight. I swear, kids and their disrespect these days...”

Still, Peter could see the small grin the older man was holding back, and didn’t miss his shoulders shaking a little with laughter as Peter poked out his tongue and dissolved into a fit of giggles.

\---

Honestly, the Uno game was going great. Minimum expletives, only one mental breakdown (God, Peter felt bad for Happy, he was getting owned by those draw 4 cards), and like… only one threat of world annihilation. Oh, and Peter was winning. So that was the best part, really.

Or at least it was until he called uno. Then all hell broke loose.

The glares he got could probably kill somebody, and Tony was looking at him with a single raised eyebrow, before sighing and shaking his head, movements that should have alerted Peter to the severity of the situation. Before he could even think about the repercussions that would result in his action though, Happy placed down a draw four card. Followed by Rhodey. Followed by Pepper. 

Desperately, Peter turned to Tony, trying to plead through his eyes to please, _please_ , don’t do this. They fell on deaf ears as he placed down a wild draw four card, changed the color to blue, and called out a smug, “Uno.”

Peter reacted in the same way any reasonable person would react after having to draw sixteen cards and realizing that he was betrayed:

“What the _fuck_ , Anthony?”

Dead silence, and then Rhodey started chuckling, his laughter growing as he noticed Tony’s shocked face, his eyes wide and mouth agape. It was obvious that he had been caught off-guard, and Peter almost-- _almost_ \-- was alright with what had happened because the look on his mentor’s face was the best thing he had seen all week, and he was sure that FRIDAY already had the video of it saved and archived.

Key word being almost, because Peter still wasn’t over it, and was even _less_ over it when Tony won the game one turn later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed because this is my last fic for this fandom :(
> 
> In case you haven't noticed, I've lost inspiration, and haven't posted in... well... years. This fic was in my documents for a long while, and I'm just now cleaning it out now, which is why this even exists. I'm focusing on original works now, so I'm putting all of my energy into that, but I've loved the support I've gotten with this fandom.
> 
> This fic was based off a Tumblr post that I can't at all find for the life of me now, but that joked about Peter calling Tony Anthony when he gets upset. If anyone knows what I'm talking about please lmk so I can link it.
> 
> Also, if any of you all are interested in original works by me, please let me know, and I'll consider sharing them. Love you guys <3


End file.
